


Daddy

by phanfictrashalex



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex, Smut, Swearing, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Dan always loved the thought of calling Phil daddy, so tonight was the night that he was going to try it out.





	Daddy

That morning Dan woke up first, to see that Phil had cleaned him up for the most part, but he still felt gross so he decided that he should shower.

They had plans to see Louise today, they knew that they had to see each other soon because they hadn't talked in so long, and they had a lot to catch up on. Dan didn't even think about that night, he was just excited to be able to go and see Louise for once. They hardly ever saw her anymore, but they knew that they had to start making plans to see her more often.

When Phil woke up, he woke up to the smell of coffee in the kitchen, and the sound of anime in the lounge. Dan had decided to make him coffee for when he woke up, which thankfully wasn't too long after Dan made the coffee. He knew that cold coffee always tasted weird to Phil, so he wasn't going to make him drink some weirdly cold and strange coffee that morning.

They hung out for about an hour in the lounge, not bothering to do anything. Phil had cleaned up last night before going to bed, so he really didn't need to shower that morning, as he had basically just done so. They were watching 'Food Wars!' until it came time to leave to catch the train to where Louise lived.

When it became time to leave, they actually left on time for once in their lives, making sure that they had enough time to get to the train and catch it. Since the next train wasn't going to be leaving until 2:10PM and it was currently 12:45PM, and they were trying to catch the 1:00PM train. They didn't want to be an hour late, even though it was very common for them to be at this point.

When they got to the train station, and got everything situated. They then rushed for the train, realising that they were only a few minutes early. They were just glad that they didn't actually miss it, because any other day they wanted to do something they would've missed it.

After getting seated on the train, they both just listened to music and relaxed. Relaxing is something that they hardly got to do anymore with youtube being their top priority, and actually trying to care for themselves at the same time, it was more difficult than everyone made it out to be.

When they got off of the train, half an hour later. They were off to Louise's house, which was only two blocks away. They never called a cab when they came to visit Louise, it just wasn't really necessary since her house was so close.

They finally got to her house, she made them tea and they started talking about everything that had been going on in their life, and how much they had enjoyed tour and how they're enjoying being back in the UK. She always was a good listener when they needed someone to talk to.

She was the first person that knew Dan was attracted to Phil, and Phil was attracted to Dan. When they were both having a crisis over it, not wanting to lose one another. They also didn't know that they both had a crush on each other until she had convinced them both to tell one another.

After they finished up at her house, it was several hours later. They had to get back to the apartment and do some video editing, or well Dan did. It wasn't Phil's turn to edit a gaming video and he didn't have a video filmed for his channel to edit, so he took the opportunity to nap for a little while.

When Dan got done with the gaming video, he went into the lounge to see what Phil wanted to do that night. There was something that he had always liked, but never told Phil. He had a daddy kink, he loved the idea of calling Phil daddy in bed.

Phil woke a few hours later, it was now 8, and he decided that it was a good time to make breakfast. Dan normally waited until Phil could join him in eating so they could watch anime together, so he assumed that's what he did.

After they watched two hours worth of anime, Phil hadn't forgotten about their kinky month.

"Dan? Are you up for anything tonight?" He asked, making sure that he was alright with it.

At that, Dan's face lit up. He nodded, Dan knew exactly what he wanted to do that night, even if he didn't know how he was going to do it.

They finally made their way to their bedroom(Dan's room), Phil didn't know what Dan wanted, but all he wanted was to get both of their clothes off. They hadn't been wearing much to begin with, since they lounged in their boxers most of the time. So, all both of them had on were boxers and a shirt.

"Daddy?" Dan spoke, not knowing how Phil was going to react to that.

When Phil heard that come out of Dan's mouth, he deeply moaned. It was one of his dreams to have Dan on their bed calling him daddy. It just wasn't something that had been brought up in the past, and it was obviously a thing for both of them.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I suck you?" He asked with pleading eyes. Dan loved when Phil took control when they were in the bedroom, it always turned him on even more.

Phil nodded, letting Dan take his boxers off and when he saw Phil's dick he looked at it like it was a need. When he finally started sucking Phil, he went down and let his tongue trace the vain on the bottom of it, knowing that it was something that Phil always loved.

After a bit, Phil pulled Dan off, so he wouldn't cum too soon. He wanted to fuck Dan, even if orgasming was great, he loved having the pleasure of having sex with Dan.

"What are you going to do to me, daddy?" He asked

"I'm going to prepare your tight hole and I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight." Dan moaned at that, he loved the thought of Phil fucking him so hard and rough that he would need help walking or standing the next day.

Phil got the lube, and applied it liberally to his fingers, not wanting to hurt Dan. He stuck two in at first, knowing that they had enough sex that he could take it. He didn't move too fast, no matter how horny they were, they never skipped preparing Dan.

When he finally could put three fingers in, and tease Dan's prostate he took his fingers out, receiving a whimper from Dan, and put lube on his dick. He finally slowly pushed into Dan, who was having the time of his life. He loved taking Phil's cock in his body, he always felt so full when he was on Phil's cock.

"Daddy, you can go faster"

At that, Phil sped up his thrusts, trying to find Dan's prostate. When he finally did, Dan screamed, and he kept hitting that spot over and over.

"Daddy! Please!" Dan shouted, finally reaching his so desired orgasm. Phil continued to fuck into Dan, helping him come down from his high, when Phil reached his climax.

The tightness of Dan when he came always pushed Phil over the edge, it felt amazing around his cock.

When they both finally came down from their high, Phil cleaned both of them up. At that, they went to sleep, cuddling and not giving a fuck what their neighbours were thinking.


End file.
